


tumblr drabbles (literally)

by maskedmarth (shuukei)



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn, 신의 탑 | Tower of God
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, im in drabble hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuukei/pseuds/maskedmarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Khun/Baam - hugs<br/>2. Geoffrey/Volke - pizza<br/>3. AtoHiyo - cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. khun/baam - hugs

**Author's Note:**

> kanekibot:  
> wattup wattup // baamkoon + "hugs" pls!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kanekibot:   
> wattup wattup // baamkoon + "hugs" pls!!

For years, he thought that Baam was dead. Literally, dead.

Well - maybe that was sort of the case? Baam was now called Viole, and he was … surprisingly different, and yet not. Baam - Viole - was now serious, quiet, powerful, but he was also surprisingly kind, well-mannered and cautious, just as Baam was. So, in a way, Khun supposed that they were similar.  
That guy - the annoying one that hacked into his lighthouse years ago - said that he had the tendency to read too deep into people. Well, seven years later, and he could definitely understand, no matter how little he wanted to deny it. The guy - what the hell was his name, Blueberry? - was an old Khun member, probably archaic, and his opinion didn’t matter anyway. 

Shaking his head, Agero scowls into the sky. He had excused himself from the impromptu party between Team Tangsooyook, Team Leesoo and Team Khun, saying that he needed to do something. Leesoo gave him an inquisitive look, but didn’t say anything.

Sighing, he frowns, deep blue eyes staring into the simulated sky, his arms leaning against the balcony. He should stop being so worried about everything. He’s been planning for years - everything being set into place carefully to get them to the top.

“Mr. Khun?” He hears - and in reaction, he turns his head, raising an eyebrow. Baam is at the door, his hair recently cut short to make him look much more like he did seven years ago. He has a curious look on his face as he wanders over to stand next to the blue haired male.

“Mr. Hatsu told me that you’d be out here.” He tilts his head slightly, and blinks. “What are you thinking about?”

The side of Khun’s lip quirks upwards, and he looks back up towards the sky. “Just some things. Don’t you worry about it.” Nodding his head slightly to enunciate the point, he hums. “Anyway, I’m glad to see you. It’s a relief knowing you’re okay.”

Baam gives him a small, gentle smile, and Khun couldn’t help but give him an honest one back. Baam had the ability to bring out the true emotions in people, and Khun was not above the influence.

“Oh! I see. I’m glad to see that you’re okay too, Mr. Khun!” He smiles brightly this time, and Khun’s grows a little bigger before shaking his head and turning fully to face the other. He holds his hands out a little, and Baam - smart, despite his naivety - comes into his arms for a full hug.

And idly, Khun hopes that the gator would come out and join them too. Like it should always be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to send me a ship + a prompt word at my tumblr ; http://eunweol.tumblr.com/ask


	2. geoffrey/volke - pizza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhavenh:  
> oooh, oooohh modern day Geoffrey and Volke and pizza. Have fun.

To be honest, Volke was never much of a pizza person, but it was cheap and fast. And when you’re in his line of work, everything has to be cheap and fast.

He never really told Geoffrey what his job was, and he’d prefer to keep it that way. After all, it could get risky with all of the employers he’d had, and the people gunning for his death and downfall. Of course - he was better than that, more powerful and intelligent to avoid any threat they might send at him. The only time he’s ever really been fearful of his life, after the whole fiasco with Greil, was when he faced Zelgius - a man he knew as the Black Knight. Volke was better known for his intelligence, his ability to spy without being caught. Zelgius - the Black Knight - was more known for his influence, his sheer power. In a fight, he’d lose in a heartbeat.  


Bastian - a family friend of Geoffrey’s, and the reason why they met - was the only one that really knew what he did. Bastian was a member of politics, close to the Crimean Queen, Elincia. While Elincia did have the final say, it was Bastian that advised her. He was Volke’s best employer - the one that paid well, and on time. They’d been working together for years, it seemed, having met in an overseas conflict and finally fleshing out a working relationship between them.

Bastian also found it fit to introduce him to Lucia and Geoffrey - siblings, and close friends with Elincia. He was wary at first - Lucia had an air that made him cautious of what he said, and how he said it, while Geoffrey …

Well, Geoffrey had spirit. He had spirit and dedication, and was a noble person. A much better person than Volke was, that’s for sure. He was persistant whenever he saw the man around the government buildings - though Volke always was cautious. No one had seen his face while he was working, but he had a sense of paranoia that came only from being an illegal spy.

Their relationship was a rocky one - but Geoffrey, like Bastian, was readily able to deal with all the baggage that came with being ‘friends’ with him. The secrecy, the ability to trust him unconditionally, having to deal with late night entrances and exits … Geoffrey took it all in stride, accepting it as it was and never once saying a thing.

Volke had an inkling that the Delbray siblings found out his profession, but they never said anything, and he was still tucked into Geoffrey’s side like every saturday night, so he assumed it was fine.

Volke wasn’t a small man - he was thin, and maybe the tiniest underwight, but he was also built, tall and had muscle. And yet, Geoffrey managed to dwarf him. So he was the one relegated to having the arm around his shoulder during their movie nights - the few days a month where they weren’t so busy that they couldn’t afford time together.

Shaking his head a little, he had to admit that perhaps he liked pizza just a little more now. Geoffrey’s presence made the grease bearable, at least.

“What’re you thinking about now?” Geoffrey’s bemused voice drifted down to him, and the brown haired man scoffed in return, glancing up with dark eyes.

“You. Us,” Volke replied plainly, turning his attention back to the screen. The almost silent, choked noise from Geoffrey’s mouth at hearing the truth so easily made a tiny smile curl onto his lips.

He could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to send me a ship + a prompt word at my tumblr ; http://eunweol.tumblr.com/ask


	3. atobe/hiyoshi - cuddling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> from atohiyo:  
> (u asked for a ship and drabble on twitter u_u) atohiyo being under a cold night outside, cuddling ///

He pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders, shivering slightly as the wind blew past the two of them. Atobe - he loved the other boy, honestly, but he also really loved being warm - wanted to see the stars at night, and because Hiyoshi really could not say no to Atobe’s pitiful puppy dog stare.

As much as he wanted to stay indoors, he had already been dragged up to Atobe’s vacation estate (under his will, honestly - he was kind of looking forward to spending a quiet break studying with Choutarou) and he had to admit that the manor was pretty incredible, despite the fact that Hiyoshi preferred very small, simple things. Plus, the sky was open and clear at night, and the stars were all visible, unlike in Tokyo. He was never a sentimentalist, but even he had to admit that being here was going better than he expected.

He shivered again, and Atobe glanced down at him from the corner of his eye. They were pressed against a tree - surprising, considering it was Atobe, but Hiyoshi had pressed that if they were going to sit in the grass, looking at the sky, that they would do it traditionally, without any of Atobe’s usual flare.

“If you’re cold, you should move closer to me,” Atobe spoke, amusement lacing his tone.

Hiyoshi huffed, glaring up at him and shoving the other’s side gently. “I’m not going to lean on you.”

Atobe snorted, tugging the slightly smaller boy into his side. Hiyoshi flushed, grumbling under his breath, but Atobe kept his arm tight around his partner’s waist to keep him from fleeing. With an annoyed noise, Hiyoshi moved to get away, before giving an aggravated sigh and simply nestling back in the other’s side. As much as he hated to admit - the fact that Atobe noticed at all was a bit of a feat, and he was also really comfortable.

Letting out a sigh, Hiyoshi rested his head on the other’s shoulder, tugging the blanket to cover both of their legs. Might as well make both of them comfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me a ship + a prompt word at my tumblr ; http://eunweol.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
